Hope and a Second Chance
by I know your secrets
Summary: The Teen Titans are saved by two mysterious persons who are looking for a chance at friendship but will they take it? Hint of BB/Rae (mostly BB/Rae) and BB/OC, two OCs rated T for now might be changed to M later on (and no its not cause of a lemon you dirty freaks)
1. Mystery Girl

**This is our first chapter story! Excitement! Spazzing out! **

**But aside from that, this story is featuring our OCs **

_This is the other author with a side note regarding my OC. It is being used in a story I'm writing that I hope to get published one day. This is kinda getting ahead of myself but this OC was made way before this fanfic so I'm not ripping anything off in my book, it's mine. All mine! _

**Disclaimer: Sadly we don't own Teen Titans, but if we did...oh god if we did...the horror...**

* * *

August~

one of the hottest months of the year and on this particular day it seemed warmer than usual. it was the kind of day for water parks, ice cream, and buying eggs so you can fry them on the sidewalk.

it was on this day that the Teen Titans decided to take a much needed break (and after whining from Beast Boy) The only question that remained was how to spend the day off.

"Let us go to the building of many stores," said Starfire, "I have heard they have the conditioning of air.'

"Well I'm not going, I'd rather be burnt to a crisp than go to the mall again, especially after the _last_ time we went," said Raven, eyeing Starfire.

"Friend Raven, I am truly sorry for what had happened, I promise that will never happen again," said Satrfire, clearly upset.

"Yeah, but I'm still finding pink glitter in my ear," said Raven.

"Wait, what happened?! I wanna know!" exclaimed Beast Boy, while Robin and Cyborg were looking at Raven curiously.

"_Nothing_!" Raven seethed, her demon eyes raging.

All the boys eyes got wide in fear, and decided to not press on further.

"How bout the new car show in Steel City?" asked Cyborg, "And then we can visit Titans East."

"You just wanna go to find new parts for the T-Car," said Beast Boy, "And you wanna go see your _girlfriend_ Bee"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yeah, suuuure," said Beast Boy, clearly not convinced

"Please friends, let us not do the fighting," Starfire intervened, worried for her friends safety.

"Okay", they sighed.

Then Beast Boy says, "How about the water park?"

"Are you _trying _to get me KILLED?!" yelled Cyborg.

"How about the park," Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

"Yea let's go to the park," Robin agreed peeling himself from the chair he was sitting in.

"Wait," Raven suddenly recalled, "I don't think that is in effect. Last time we went Beast Boy was banned for destruction of private property.

Beast Boy slapped his forehead, "Aw man, I totally wish I hadn't wasted that golden opportunity to jump in to that ice-cold water. I'm such an idiot!" He had difficulty in peeling his hand off his forehead on account of the dried sweat.

"And you just figured that out now?" Cyborg replied.

Robin spoke, "Well there's no where else to go, so the park it is. Beast Boy will try to behave himself," he looked at Beast Boy, "Won't you?"

"C'mon dude you can trust me!" Beast Boy assured.

"How about we take with us the pic of nics?" Starfire suggested.

"Great idea Star! You're so smart." said lovesick Robin. You could practically see the hearts in his eyes.

**At the park~**

The park wasn't exactly crowded with people that day. Just a few people who could handle the heat and decided it was a nice day to spend outside. The Titans arrived a few minutes later. Cyborg broke out a Frisbee.

"Okay, ya'll how 'bout we play a game of ultimate Frisbee!" Cyborg called, "Whose with me?"

"Yes oh most joyous!" Starfire raised her hand happily, "I will take part in this throwing of the red disc ultimately."

"Good idea Star," Robin said, "I'll play too."

"Yeah count me in!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I think I'll pass, "Raven replied, "I've got my book with me."

"Okay but we still need a few more people for our teams," Cyborg said looking around the park, "Hey you guys! Ya'll up for some ultimate Frisbee " He ran over to a group of people. The rest of the Titans followed him and soon they formed teams to play. Raven stayed behind and sat under a shady tree, beginning to read her book.

After a couple of hours, Beast Boy took a break from playing and walked over to where Raven was sitting, wiping the sweat off his brow. After a second, he decided to remove his shirt and set it on the grass. Raven glanced up and sees Beast Boy in front of her shirtless and thought,

'_I shouldn't be looking at him shirtless. I shouldn't be having this feeling in my chest, he's just my friend and nothing more.'_ Her emotion, happy, intervened, '_Shut up you know you love him.' 'I DO NOT LOVE HIM,'_ Happy giggles, '_Suuuuure you don't!"_

'_Raven you have to admit your feeling for him,'_ Love suddenly appeared, '_You can't hold your feelings for him for the rest of your life.' _ '_But what if he doesn't like me back?'_ Happy laughed and love chuckled, '_Oh silly! Haven't you seen the signals he's given you?' _

Raven sighed, '_Shut up both of you.'_

He sat on the grass next to her and said, "Hey Rae. Noticed you sitting here all by yourself. Thought I might keep you company.

Beast Boy thought he might have seen a hint of blush on Ravens cheek but it might have just been the light, "You really don't have to that. Won't they miss you in the game?"

"Nah, don't worry about it," he waved his hand, "They've got enough people in the game anyway. They wont notice I'm gone."

She looks at his shirtless body, his green skin glistening in the sunlight seeping through the leaves of the tree. Raven couldn't help but notice he's been working out, his abs making an impression in her mind. Out of the corner of her eye, Raven sees a girl standing a few feet away, staring at Beast Boy from behind a tree.

"I see you have a couple of admirers," she said teasingly but couldn't help feel a tad bit jealous. Just a bit. Nothing else... right?

Beast boy looked behind him and saw the girl who ducked behind the tree. He laughed, "Yeah, I guess so. I'm not really into the shy types," he looked back at Raven, "but I can make an exception."

Raven willed herself not to blush and keep her face set emotionless, "I wonder who the lucky girl is," she said sarcastically.

Beast Boy looked at her with an intensity in his eyes that tried to say many things. Raven tried to avert her eyes but couldn't look away. She could see the things Beast Boy wanted to say but couldn't and felt the feeling in her chest bloom. They started leaning in forward, closer and closer and then...

**BOOM!**

They're thrown backwards, confusion filling their eyes. There was a deathly silence, until **BOOM!** Another force practically threw them off the ground, into the air, and crash down. Beast Boy and Raven jumped up and gathered with the other Titans near the water fountain.

They looked around to find the source of the crashing until a frightened civilian screamed "LOOK!' and pointed to the left where they saw him.

He was wearing all black and with a utility belt filled with arsenals and what seemed to be homemade guns and weapons that looked like they belonged to the government. The name on a particularly large gun on his right read 7R1193Rsythe.

"7-R-1-1-9-3-Rsythe?" asked Beast Boy, "What does that mean?"

"I don't know but whoever he is, he's not good, and we must bring him to justice," said Robin with determination, punching his fist into his open hand.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled.

The Titans ran, and flew towards the new villain. Raven took a street lamp and surrounded it with her black energy and hurled it at the villain's midsection. The villain easily avoided it and in retaliation he threw a home-made cherry bomb at her. She gets blown backwards and Beast Boy catches her before she hits the ground.

Beast Boy than transforms into a woolly mammoth and charges at the villain; only to get shot down by a flurry of tranquilizer darts hurdling towards him, one getting lodged into his shoulder. He then turns back to normal, and falls onto the ground, unconcious.

Meanwhile the villain gets pumbled by Starfire's starbolts. Raven is picking up random object with her powers and throwing them at the villain with her deadly aim. Some how the villan, with acrobatic agility, doges these attacks. He keeps chucking bombs at them, then tosses a net at them, capturing them both.

As the girls try to untangle themselves from their webbed prison, Cyborg and Robin charge at him; Robin throwing his own bombs, and Cyborg blasting away with his sonic cannon. The villain pulls out his own protective shield, and when Cyborg stopped shooting for a second, the villain takes this opportunity to throw yet another bomb at him. This one wasnt like the others though, it was more like a glorified water balloon, shooting water all over Cyborg, which in turn short circtured him.

As for Robin, he attacks the villan in hand to hand combat, almost succeeding in defeating him, but a quick blow to the head disoriented him, and with a kick to his stomach with his heavy boots, the villain knocks him three feet away, making him unconscious.

The 7R1163Rsythe strides towards the fallen Titans and takes out the huge gun on his right hip, starting it up, ready to destroy the Titans with its extreme heat. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the weapon was ripped out of his hand and thrown ten feet away. The villain was dumbfounded as no one was near him and it didn't have the black energy around it so it couldn't be Raven who was still struggling with Starfire to break free from the net.

The villan went to retrieve the weapon when something caught his leg and dragged him backwards to the shady part of the park. He stopped and turned around on his back to face his opponent but was surprised to find a young girl standing in front of him. She must be around fifteen. He smirked and said, 'Even the great Teen Titans could not defeat me," he sneered, "What makes you think _you _can, little girl?"

The girl, her face never changing from her cold, emotionless glare, looked at him and said, "Because you are human." Using her powers, she picked him off the ground with her mind and flung him against a tree hard. It left him winded and she did it ten times before she dropped him. He coughed and reached for him bombs, throwing three small ones at her. She projected a shield around her and the bombs exploded around her. She let her shield down and stuck her hand out and a force of energy threw the villain back against another tree and he slumped against it, seemingly knocking him unconscious.

She walks towards him cautiously, ready to kill, when the villain snapped his head up and blew dust into her face. She recoiled back, hands covering her face, growling in pain and anger almost sounding demonic. The villain jumped up and took out a gun specialized for dealing with people like her when another force snapped his wrists. He groaned in agony, dropping the weapon. The girl dropped her hands and ran towards him, jumped and drop kicked him to the ground from where she started pummeling him with surprisingly strong punches from a girl so thin.

He was beaten to a bloody mess and halfway conscious. The girl rose and walked towards the fallen gun, licking her bloodied knuckles. She snatched up the gun and turned, to face the villan. She stood over him, the villain looking directly into the barrel of the gun aimed at his face, then to her. The girl looked almost crazed and demonic with her red eyes still irritated from the dust and blood all over her. She looked him directly in the eyes and said, " I'll let you beg for your life."

The villain gulped and pleaded, " Please let me live. Please! I promise I'll never do evil ever again! I'll never kill again, please!"

"Beg for your life from the people you killed when you see them," she then shot a bullet into his head, the light dying in his eyes. She dropped the gun, turning away, "See you in hell."

Meanwhile, Raven and Starfire finally broke free from the net, Beast Boy was recovering from the tranquilizer, and Robin was trying to breathe properly.

"Wh-where'd the-the villain, go," Robin asked panting.

Beast boy shook his head, "The who?"

"The villain who attacked us," Raven replied.

"I witnessed the villain being taken to that side of the park," Starfire answered pointing to the shady part of the park.

The Titans except for Cyborg and Beast Boy walked to the side of the park and found the villan lying dead on the grass, the surrounding grass around him stained with blood.


	2. A Place to Stay

After the villian was sent to the morgue, they returned to the tower. They leave Cyborg to charge, and Raven heals Beast Boy and Robin's wounds.

Robin then goes off to his evidence room to find out who this villian was, and to find out who the girl that saved them was.

When Cyborg wakes up Robin gives him a DNA sample from the deseased villian. When Cyborg finish running the DNA sample, he gasped

"Uhhh, Robin you might want to see this," said Cyborg, shaken by what he had just found out.

"What? What is it?" asked Robin.

When Robin read the information about the man, his face paled, he and called the rest of the Titans to come.

"Did you find out who that creep was?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yea, and you might all want to sit down for this," said Robin.

Once they were all seated, Robing procceeded to expalin the information about the man.

"It turns out, that this guy was a wanted criminal, who was the cause of hundreds of deaths," Robin paused and looked at the schocked faces of his fellow team mates, "It says here that he has received $1,000 from an unknown employer."

"Can you find out who the employer is?" asked Raven.

"We tried, but we have no leads," said Cyborg.

"What about the girl?" asked Beast Boy.

"We tried looking for her, but she left no trace," said Robin.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Titans trouble!" exclaimed Robin.

They all went off too find out what the trouble was, and found the city up in flames. There were 3 villians that were the cause; two males and one female. They were back to back, setting the city in a blaze.

The Titans advanced towards them, Beast Boy taking the lead by transforming into a leopard and running straight towards them. The female and one male ducked away, but the other male pulled out a small net and threw it at him. Beast Boy jumped to avoid the net but it hit his paws and tangled them together so he couldn't excape. He tried to transform into other animals but the net moprhed with him so he was tangled either way.

The female started shooting at Raven but she blocked it with her black energy shield. She then took two streetlights with her energy and hurled them at the girl. She dodged the first one but the second caught her head. She recovered quickly though and pointed an energy gun at Raven and pulled the trigger, which threw Raven five feet back.

Starfire then flew at the three villans and threw starbolts at them. They were blocked easily with a type of shield and one of the males pointed a bright mirror at her and with the combination of her starbolts and the bright lights of the city, impaired her vision with the glare and she flew into a building.

Robin and Cyborg advanced towards them, Robin throwing his bird-a-rangs at them and Cyborg shooting laser cannons. The bird-a-rangs had no effect on them but the laser cannons shot on of their weapons, a gun similar to the one 7R1163Rsythe had, and destroyed it.

The villans seemingly angered over this, retaliated by one of the males picking up a huge truck and throwing it at both of them. Cyborg shot a laser cannon at it but a portion of hit Robin, disorienting him to where he had double vision.

The villans were advancing on Robin and Cyborg when the female was thrown up into the air by her foot and tossed into a flame cloud like a rag doll. The males looked on in horror as they heard her scream in agony, then picked up and tossed back to where the group was standing, unrecognizable.

The villans, Robin, and Cyborg turned in the direction of the attacker/savior and saw a thin teenager standing near the flames, her face blank. The remaining villans took out another smaller gun and pointed it at her but Robin, thinking quickly in his impaired state, ran up and kicked the weapon out of his hand. Then proceeded to beat down the villan.

His partner tried to come to his aid but was held in the air and a terrible pressure came over him as if his head were going to explode. Just before he thought he would, a starbolt just missed him but sent him crashing to the floor in front of the girl, who was looking angrily at the direction of the starbolt.

The villan Robin was dealing with got the upper hand and knocked him to the ground, his foot over Robin's chest so he couldn't escape. Beast Boy was still tangled but in the process of getting out. Raven recovered herself and enetered the acene again where she saw her team and one of the villans that hit the ground before twisted into an unimaginable position that no other human body should be able to do. His bones were sticking out in various places and he was screaming in agony.

Raven picked him up with her shield of energy and untangled him, the villian unconscious, but she didn't hear the demonic growl coming from the girl, frustrated she didn't kill any of them. She was about to take the female out, when the female villian, still on the ground, rolled over and shot her in the arm with a gun with some kind of bullet that sent fire up her arm.

She shrieked in agony and rage, clutching her arm. The female struggled to get on her feet and reloaded the gun. The girl took out a knife, eyes filled with rage and ready to kill. They faced off, the girl growling everytime she missed.

The villian couldn't get a clear shot becasue the girl was to quick. It seemed that when she turned around to shot the girl wasn't there but right behind her always. The villian got frustrated and hit the butt of her gun in the back of her, hitting the girl in her chest.

She was winded so the villian took her chance and knocked the girl to the ground. She stomped her boot in the girls chest, earning another growl from the girl. The villian pointed the gun at the girl and was about to pull the trigger when- the gun went up in flames. No, this was a hotter type of flame as the metal quickly melted and stuck to her hand.

The villian screamed and the girl on the ground pushed up and attacked, sinking her fangs into the villians neck. The villian screamed as the blood was drained out of her body until the girl snapped her neck for a quieter meal.

Another girl appeared, this one with black hair and red tips, a teenager with whole black eyes and yellow flecks in them. She looked at the other girl feeding on the villian then turned her attention to the Titans fighting.

She could sense the Titans tiring so she set the villian ablaze. They screamed in imense pain while the Titans looked on in shock. What had set them on fire. Just as quickly as it started it stopped. The fire went out and one of them dropped to the floor, dead. The other was in a state of shock, still standing eyes wide in fear.

"Oops, didn't mean to kill that one," the girl with the black hair said shrugging her shoulders. The girl behind her had left the female villian in the sewer and wiped her face clean of the blood.

The Titans looked at these two girls in shock. Robin ordered that the remaining villian to be taken to Titans tower immediatley for questioning and mediacal care. Raven and Starfire carried him back to the tower while Robin looked for their helpers. He saw their retreating backs and ran up to them, "Hey wait up you two!"

The blonde girl spun around and glared at him with such intensity that Robin took a step back. The girl with the black hair had a much friendlier look and said, "Can we help you?"

He cleared his throat and said, "Uh, I just wanted to thank you for saving us. Twice."

"Kind of ironic the superheros of the city need saving don't you think?" the girl with blonde hair said.

The girl with black hair elbowed the other girl, "Be nice," she whispered then turned her attention back to Robin with a smile, "No problem really, we're happy to help."

"Well can I have your names?" he asked.

"No," the blonde girl crossed her arms.

"Sure, I'm Flickr and this is Ivory."

"Do you guys have a place to stay?"

"What do you care?" Ivory snapped.

"Not really, we just kind of travel here and there," Flickr ignored Ivory.

"Well you guys are welcome to stay at Titans tower," Robin offered.

"We're not a fucking charity!" Ivory seethed.

"I'd like that actually thank you," Flickr said.

Robin lead the way while Flickr followed. Ivory hung back and when Flickr noticed Ivory not following she turned and said, "What's up Ivy? Aren't you coming?"

"Hell no, I'm not staying with some group of pathetic excuses for superheros who think I need them for help," Ivory seethed, still angry over the two times she could have killed the villians but the Titans intervened.

"Suit rain later," Flickr shrugged and continued to follow Robin.

At Titans tower Flickr was given a room and a tour of the building by Cyborg, including an indepth look into the T-car. After she was lead into the kitchen where she was given food for the night and hung around the other Titans. They asked her if she knew the three villians that attacked them or anything relating to them but Flickr had no idea.

They were about to ask her about her incrediably powers when the Tower door slid open, revealing Ivory, soaking wet. She stepped into the room and said, "I changed my mind I'll stay with you guys. Not like I have a choice right now. By the way, there was this funny green guy screaming at you guys when you left. He was tangled in some net but he was annoying so I left him there."


	3. Waking Up: Flickr

**The Morning After-**

Flickr's POV

I woke up this morning, still not used to feeling comfortable when I wake up. It was strange. But in a good way. Before this I used to wake up on the cold hard ground. Me and my best friend, Ivory, are pretty much wanderers.

We never stay in one place, and there are many reasons for that. Like the fact that we're immortal, so we have to moveing before people get suspicious of us never aging. Also there is some crazy guy who is trying to capture me, because I left his stupid show.

He keeps sending his goons after us, and thats kinda how I ended up in this comfy bed. It happened like this:

***FLASHBACK***

They were about to ask her about her incrediably powers when the Tower door slid open, revealing Ivory, soaking wet. She stepped into the room and said, "I changed my mind I'll stay with you guys. Not like I have a choice right now. By the way, there was this funny green guy screaming at you guys when you left. He was tangled in some net but he was annoying so I left him there."

"You _left_ Beast Boy out in the _rain_?!" excalimed Raven.

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Um, I think I'll go get him," she said quitely, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

When she left Ivory sat down next to me, as the girl named Starfire, handed her a towel.

Ivory scowled and grabbed the towel. I jabbed her in the ribs and she glared at me.

"And what do you say?" I asked her, much like a mother would tell her child when they didn't use their manners.

She narrowed her eyes at me, but mummbled her thanks.

Moments later the green elf dude, named Beast Boy, and the goth girl, named Raven, came back. Beast Boy was soaked to the bone, and Raven was pretty wet from the rain, too. Starfire handed them both towels, and they said thanks.

When everyone was settled, the supposed "Boy Wonder", named Robin, spoke up.

"So where are you girls from?" he asked, "And why were those people after you?"

"Why do you care?" Ivory just barely snarled.

"We don't really have a home," I said, getting a yet another glare from Ivory, but I continued anyway, "We're always travling, well I wouldn't call it travling, so much as hiding."

"Hiding? Hiding from what?" asked Beast Boy sounding worried.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, so don't," said Ivory in her ever so sweet way.

"We're hiding from this crazy dude, who wants to kidnap me to put me in his crazy circus show, which I used to work in, but quit because I found out he just wanted to harness my powers for world domination," I said nonchalantley earning worried and shocked expressions from the Titans. And if looks could kill, I'd proably be dead from the glare Ivory was giving me.

"Why, _why, _WHY, would you tell them that?!" Ivory yelled, "We barely _know_ them!" she screamed at me.

I just looked at her was an emotionless expression, and said, "Because these people we barely know are giving us a roof to live under untill we get back on our feet. And if you don't apperciate it than leave!" I said slightly raising my voice matching her glare with my own.

"Ugghh!" Ivory screamed lunging at me.

I quickly move out of the way and she fell to the floor. She got up her expression was raging mad. She started throwing punches at me, but I blocked them all. Since we've known each other for so long I've practally got her fighting techniques down to a science.

I started throwing punches back, but she blocked them all, too. The only problem with me knowing all of her fighting moves, is that she also knew all of mine. We were pretty evenly matched, untill BirdBoy Robin, came inbetween us.

When he did that Starfire grabbed Ivory, but not before she could uppercut BirdBoy in the jaw. When this happend I stopped punching and started laughing. I couldnt help it the way he fell to the ground, is arms flailing around, like the way a scared chicken would, made me fall over in laughter.

Everyone was now staring at me with weird expression.

"Oh come _on_, dont't tell me that wasn't funny!" I exclaimed, "Ugh you people have no sense of humor."

After a while, eveyone had moved the previous conversation to the large semi circle couch. BirdBoy was nicly healed by Raven. When we sat down Beast Boy sat next to me, staring intentaly at my face.

"Uh, dude, can you stop staring at my face, its creeping me out," I said. It was weird, ut its not like I didn't him staring at me. He was pretty cute, with that adorable fang poking out of his mouth.

"What? Oh sorry, you just look really fimilar," he said.

"I do? You've really seen a girl walking around in a circus outift, with black hair and red hilighted tips, to look like flames?" I asked, I remembered I saw him at the park talking to Raven, and he was shirtless, and he almost caught me staring. I thought he didn't see me duck behid the tree, but I guess I was wrong...

"Yeah, I think I'd remember that...but where did I see you?" he thought out loud, "Wait I remember now! I saw you at the park, when I was talking to Raven, you're the girl who hid behind the tree!"

There was a blush on my cheeks when he said that, "Yeah that was me," I said

"Why'd you hid behind the tree?" he asked, "Was it my green-ness that freaked you out?"

I just stared at him. He really thought hes 'green-ness' freaked me out? _Really?_

"If you can control fire and you've killed your own parents, sister, and some random bully. Not to mention your best friend is a _vampire_ who has killed who knows how many people, and is immortal, as are you, and you think some green skin and hair is gonna freak _me_ out?!" I exclaimed.

Everyone just stared wide-eyed at me.

"Opps, did I say that out loud?" I asked.

"Uh-huh," was all they could mannage to say.

"Nice job dumbass, now you just told them practally everything about us," said Ivory agitated, that I gave away so much information.

"Ahem," BirdBoy said clearing his throat, "Well I guess thats enough learning about eachother for today, why don't we all get some shut eye?" He said.

Everyone agreeded, and Ivory and I were shown to our rooms.

The second I came in contact with the soft matress, I was out like a light.

***END FLASHBACK***

So I guess thats how I got here. And I'm really starting to like it here. Everyone is so nice, some nicer than other, my thoughts went to Beast Boy. Little sparks of fire came from my finger tips, '_Uh-oh, time to go meditate'_, I thought as i exicted my room.


	4. Right or Left?: Ivory

I woke up to the annoyingness of my mattress that was trying to eat me alive. I hated mattresses they're way to soft and it feels like I'm being engulfed in quicksand. I missed the flatness of my coffin back in my sector. Of course it's not there anymore because the whole building was destroyed. Whatever. I huffed and rolled out of bed. The pajamas these people gave me weren't the warmest but they were at least my style: all black with a hint of lace on the bottom of the tanktop.

I passed my mirror on the way out, my hair a huge blonde mess and a black ring around my eyes, my skin paler than a sheet of paper. Good, I looked dead. I exited the room and headed towards the kitchen, hoping for some good food at least to make this day better. Flickr and Beast Boy were already there, chatting away like old chums.

God I just wanna rip green elf's head and use it as a basketball.

I ignored the scene and went to the fridge. Man, there's some weird stuff in here, tofu, weird stuff from God knows where, what the fuck was that, moldy foods that weren't even classified as food anymore, basic stuff a lot of vegetarian stuff, and alright meat! My spirits were slightly raised and I grabbed the largest portion of raw meat I could find and shut the fridge. I took a seat next to Flickr with Beast Boy across from me. They were laughing about something I didn't care what he could burn in hell for all I care.

"Um what is that?" Beast boy questioned pointing a finger at my meat.

I looked at him, "It's meat, elfy boy, say it with me, _meat_."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know that but you know thats really gross and why would you eat that in the presence of a vegeterian?"

I noticed Flickr give me a look that says, '_Control yourself, please.'_

I took a deep breath, "Because it's either this or you green meat and I don't think you're ready to die in the most painful way because I like to hunt for my food," I replied in the most non-threating way I could muster.

"Oh yeah, you're a vampire," Beast Boy recalled, then his eyes widened, "Whoa, YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!" he almost fell of his chair when he flew backwards.

"No shit genius," I snapped, "Do you have corn in your ears? I said this all yesterday."

"An actual vampire," Beast Boy paced the room, "Like with fangs and drinking blood and capes and stuff?"

"Well some of that's not true," I mumbled picking at my meat.

"A blood sucking creature of the night that feeds off the living and only travels at night looking for its next-"

"Okay now you're really starting to piss me off green bean!" I snarled jumping up and slamming my hands on the table. Flickr flinched and Beast Boy turned into a mouse for a second. He turned back and said, "But why? Being a vampire is so cool."

"Says the mortal, who has no fucking clue what the fuck he's talking about!" I yelled.

Flickr patted my arm for me to calm down. I brushed her off and she retreated to the couch.

"Do you think being a mortal is all it's cracked up to be?" Beast Boy said, "It's not. It's a total hell."

"I know I've been mortal by a stupid wish! I hated it then and I hate my life now!"

"Then what do you want now?"

"I just want to go home!" I yelled. Whoa where did that come from? I didn't even know where home was.

Beast Boy looked at me, I thought I saw a hint of apology in his eyes but that could have just been the hatred in my eyes impairing my vision.

Flickr had turned on the T.V and broadcasting the news. A commercial came on: "_It's nine o'clock do you know where your kids are?"_

I looked at the screen and something seemed to click. I blurted out, "In some dude's testicle."

Flickr and Beast Boy looked at me strangely but I ignored it. "But which one? Right or left?"

They burst out laughing and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I felt a tad bit happy but then a feeling of loneliness washed over me. I left my meat on the table, not hungry anymore and the two others laughing in the kitchen as I exited the room.

I walked directly to my bedroom and sat on the windowsill. I get this way sometimes. After everything that's happened, after losing almost everything in the fight, my family. I don't feel anymore except hatred. Sure I get happy sometimes but then I think of the ones who arent here who should be. The one's I watched die, when I could have saved them. It's been that way since I was little. My family's been torn apart by death and there are only two remaining members of it. The only problem is that the other person doesn't want anything to do with me since I let their family die. So I'm alone, except for Flickr. I won't let her die. Not as long as my heart still beats. It's beating but barely.


	5. Dancing and Backstories

I walked down the hallway towards the traning room. I couldn't wait to dance in a room with actual hard wood floors, instead of the concrete of the subway station Ivory and I would sometimes sleep in.

I turned on the music from the radio I kept with me, and "Ladies and Gentelmen" by Saliva came on.

_Ladies and gentlemen please_

_Would you bring your attention to me?_

_For a feast for your eyes to see_

_An explosion of catastrophe_

As it started a smile came on my face, this was my favorite song; I thought of it as my own personal theme song. It reminded me of the good times when I worked in the circus, before that crazy guy came in and tried to take my powers...but right now im not gonna think about that. Right now im gonna dance.

_Like nothing you've ever seen before_

_Watch closely as I open the door_

_Your jaws will be on the floor_

_After this you'll be begging for more_

I start off slow, getting a feel for the music, streaching out my tired muscles, then I started going faster, building momentium.

_Welcome to the show_

_Please come inside_

_Ladies and Gentelmen_

I was spinning, swaying my hips, dipping.

_Boom_

_Do you want it?_

_Boom _

_Do you need it?_

_Boom _

_Let me hear it _

_Ladies and Gentelmen_

Then I went in to my acrobatics and took off doing flips, back flips, back handsprings.

_Boom_

_Do you want it?_

_Boom _

_Do you need it?_

_Boom _

_Let me hear it _

_Ladies and Gentelmen_

Everytime he said _Boom_ little bits of fire would spark from my finger tips, but I didnt care, I knew it couldn't do anything, because as long as I was dancing, I was in total control.

_Ladies and gentelmen good evening_

_You've seen and seeing is believeing_

_Your ears and eyes will be bleeding _

_Please check to see if your still breathing_

I remembered I frist preformed at the circus, I must have been six or seven. I started going, and people thought that I was faking it. That the fire I was breathing was fake, that the sparks that flew from my finger tips were just their eyes playing tricks on them, well they've seen and _seeing is believeing._

_Hold on tight cause the show is not over_

_If you will please move in closer_

_Your about to be bowled over_

_By the wonders you're about to behold here_

I was so into my dance, I failed to notice someone sneak into the room. Standing in the corner watching me dance.

_Welcome to the show_

_Please come inside_

_Ladies and Gentelmen_

Thats when i noticed the slight movement in the corner of the room. So I decided to give them a little show.

_Boom _

_Do you want it?_

I started swaying my hips slower, but still in beat with the music.

_Boom_

_Do you need it?_

I did a back hand spring which resulted in me landing in a split.

_Boom_

_Let me Hear it._

I started getting up swaying my hips again, this time walking towards the shadow in the corner.

_Ladies and Gentelmen_

I ended my dance, by flipping and landing in a split infront of the shadow.

"Did you enjoy the show?" I asked the shadow

"Uhh...it was...umm..." was the only thing the shadow could say

I giggled, "yeah I think it could use some work," I said making a face, "this was not one of my best."

"Not one of your best?" Said the shadow

"Flickr that was...amazing," Beast Boy said coming out of the shadows.

"You really think so?" I asked, amazed, no one really commented on my dancing. The only other person that did was the crazy circus guy, and he only said that her dancing sucked and to just give up on it.

Beast Boy looked right into my eyes and said, "Yes, that had to have been the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and I really mean that."

I was never used to someone being so nice to me, it was kind of overwhelming.

"Okay the, wanna see another dance?" I asked

"Yeah let me just get comfortable." He said while walking over to the benchpress and sitting on it.

I looked through my iPod for a good song till I found "Animal I have Become" by Three Days Grace. It was another of my favorites, and when it started to play I could tell it was one of Beast Boy's favorites also.

I was dancing like crazy, then I looked over at Beast Boy, and he wasnt siting where he was before, and i stoppped and looked around for him. Then a pair of arms snaked around my waist and thier hips swayed along with mine.

I turned and looked and saw it was Beast Boy, I smilled and turned around. I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist.

"So tell me about yourself, I know nothing about you," Beast Boy said

"I could say the same about you," I said as he spun me.

"Okay I'll tell you if you tell me," he said pulling me close.

"Okay deal," I said, "well my real name is Phoebe Roman. I was born in Brooklyn, New York, but I'm of Cuban nationality. My parents are both Cuban, and most of my relitives are still living there, even though everyone else moved to the US. I was techinacally born with my powers, but I didn't discover them untill I was six. I was walking home from school, and this boy started making fun of me and my sister, who had by then already died of cancer, and he was making fun of my parents. I got so mad that my powers went crazy and...I burnt him...to a crisp.

"Then I ran home and my parents were watching the news and they were talking about the kid I killed. I tried explaining to them what happpened, but they were freaking out and they were scared, which made me scared and made my powers lose control again, and...I killed them also..." I said a tear rolling down my cheek.

Beast Boy pulled me into a hug, and we just stood there hugging and lightly swaying to the music. He pulled away and wiped the tears from my eyes, "Don't worry Flickr, it's okay."

I nodded and sniffled. "Thanks Beast Boy."

"You can call me Gar, considering thats me real name."

"Okay _Gar_, than call me Pheebs, cause thats my nickname," I said

"So _Pheebs_, I was born In the US, but grew up in Africa. My Parents were gentetic scientists. One day I was playing outside and I was been bitten by a green monkey. Turns out the monkey had a disease called Sakutia, which is fatal to humans. So my parents gave me experimental ray treatment, which gave me animal DNA. The side effects were turning green, and being able to turn into animals.

"My parents died a few years later in a boating accident. My mom told me to turn into a bird and to fly away. I still feel like it was my fault..." he said his voice cracked.

"Gar, its not your fault, you didnt know how to change into bigger animals yet, its not you fault," I said giving him a hug.

"Okay so, anyway, i was then adopted by the Doom Patrol, but then I ran away, and found the Titans, and here i am now."

"Wow," I said then looked at the clock, it read 7:15, "Come on lets go down stairs and eat breakfast."

"Okay," he said as I pulled away, but he still held onto my hand, and thats how we walked all the way downstairs.


	6. What's Another Friend Loss?

I went back into the kitchen to finally eat some meat. I knew I needed something like that in my body otherwise I would go crazy and I didn't want to spark another Jersey Devil hunt. I rolled my eyes at the memory. The kitchen was mostly empty excpet for Raven who was sitting at the table, reading a book and sipping herbal tea. Out of the idiots living here, Raven was the one I could tolerate the most. I felt comfortable around her because we didn't have to talk when we were around each other, we were fine with the silence.

Although silence can be deadly at times.

I took a smaller portion of meat this time, and took a seat across from Raven. She kept reading her book and I calmly ate my raw meat. I got lost in my thoughts of the past, the terrible past when Raven interrupted my flow,

"Uh can I get you something to drink with that?" she asked.

I blinked, "Oh, uh no thanks this has got all the juice I need."

"So you're really a vampire aren't you?" Raven said setting her book aside, "Like actual part demon?"

"I guess so, " I shrugged, "I mean I'm definatelyy not human and have powers, so."

"I'm actually part demon myself. Where you born that way?"

"Yeah, long time ago in the 1000's," I sighed reliving memories, "I won't reveal much becasue it's safer that way but my family had to move around a lot because I didn't age quickly and a lot of my friends died in ways I just can't say. Sure I lived a human life thanks to a desperate situation. I'm not sure if it made my life better or worse when I found out I wasn't human. If I didn't choose the path I followed, I wouldn't have met all the great people I did, even though they're dead now. Which makes me wonder what would have happened if I lived a normal human life? I guess it would have been better in a way that I wouldn't know this pain and rage I have now but I know I would have gone a very bad path. I guess I wasn't destined to be happy forever."

"It's not very good to dwell on the past," Raven spoke.

I smirked, "My past stares at me from across the room everyday and each day it gets closer and closer until one day I'll find it right in front of my face and it'll be too late."

"It won't be too late. You have a friend who cares about you and we'll do anything we can to help."

I smiled, "I don't really think there's a lot you guys can do. I don't intend for Flickr to be apart of this as I almost lost her once. As for you guys, you got your hands tied with the city. This thing was started by my sector and has to be finished. I don't know if I'll get the results I hope for but it won't hurt to try," I shurgged, "If some stupid humans don't show up and ruin everything."

Raven was going to respond when the door slid open and revealed Beast Boy and Flickr.

Holding hands.

Something about that image just bothered me. I couldn't see Flickr with a boy holding hands nonetheless because she's, well, Flickr!

Raven looked visably upset but everyone except me was oblivious to that. She excused herself, picked up her book and tea and left the room in a hurry. Okay now I was kinda mad. I looked in the direction of the two love birds and almost puked. Green bean was preparing some kind of white slop on a bun and trying to feed it to Flickr who gulped it down, a smile on her face the whole time. I took a big bite out of my meat, trying to get the imagined taste of white slop out of my head.

Raven obviously liked Beast Boy on account of how upset she looked when those two walked in. Beast Boy, being the oblivious asshole he is, totally destroys her feelings by showing up with my best friend. Double fucking whammy! The scene in front of me was so utterly disgusting it made me wanna hit an idiot. A green, clueless, homewrecking idiot. Who was almost arms length. Nah, not yet.

I huffed and picked up my meat to bring to my room while the lovefest continued in the kitchen. I bumped into Raven in the hallway, eavesdropping on the convo in the other room.

"Where you eavesdropping on them?" I asked smirking.

Raven straightend herself, "Maybe, why?"

"You like Beast Boy don't you," I said more as a statement than a question.

A hint of pink appeared on Raven's cheeks, "If you promise not to tell anyone, yes I do, I think I do anyway."

"Sorry man, I know that's rough," I sympathsized with her.

Raven quietly sighed, "I'm gonna head back to my room."

I nodded and headed back to mine, furious at Beast Boy and mad at Flickr. I know I shouldn't but I just do. I lay down on my quicksand bed, thinking on what I could do in a sneaky fashion to either kill Beast Boy or kill Beast Boy slowly. Or help Raven. Yeah, that works. But that means I have to get him away from Flickr who I guess really likes him which would break her heart! Ah stupid fucking love!

My door slid open and Flickr bounced in with a huge smile on her face, "Hello Ivory! Isn't this such a beautiful day! Sun shining-"

"Too much sunlight can kill me."

"Birds singing-"

"They annoy me."

"All the wonderful people in the world!"

"Yeah and I hear their wonderful language on their way to work on the highway."

"And best of all, "She twirled around and sang, "The most perfect boy you've ever met in your entire existance!"

"I'm a thousand I still have time to look."

"I know you don't like him for some reason Ivory but once you get to know him he's so cool and funny and nice!"

I sighed. I know.

"You really like him don't you Flickr?" I asked sadly, preparing to break my best friends heart.

She plopped down on my bed and grabbed a pillow, hugging it to her chest, "Yeah, I really do. Well this might just be puppy love but it's the best type-"

"Raven likes Beast Boy and they sorta have a past together," I blurted out.

She froze, then looked at me, "What?"

"I'm pretty sure Beast Boy did like Raven at a time and Raven still likes Beast Boy, she told me in the hallway. She was really upset when she saw you guys holding hands."

Flickr just sat there for a moment, the her face switched to anger, "You know, I think you're just jealous that I actually found someone who makes me happy and you can't!"

My mouth dropped. What the fuck was happening.

"You know, I think you should just face facts Ivory, that other people can be happy with their lives and you should just excpet that instead of making lies!" Flames flew from her fingertips as she stormed out of my room. I sat there, hurt by her words. Then I shrugged them off. What's another friend loss?


	7. Taken

I stormed out of Ivory's room, thinking back to our conversation

*FLASHBACK*

"Raven likes Beast Boy and they sorta have a past together," Ivory blurted out.

I froze, then looked at her, "What?"

"I'm pretty sure Beast Boy did like Raven at a time and Raven still likes Beast Boy, she told me in the hallway. She was really upset when she saw you guys holding hands."

I just sat there for a moment, then my face switched to anger, "You know, I think you're just jealous that I actually found someone who makes me happy and you can't!"

Her mouth dropped. What the fuck was happening.

"You know, I think you should just face facts Ivory, that other people can be happy with their lives and you should just except that instead of making lies!"

*END FLASHBACK*

I was mad at her, but not so much as her as myself. She's my best friend, I shouldn't have blown up on her like that, and I was starting to feel bad. And now I'm wondering if Raven really does have feelings for Beast Boy. Cause if she does, I'll feel bad, like I had stolen him from her.

Ugh. I hate this. I hate feeling upset. I hate the fact that's I could have possibly taken Beast Boy away from Raven. I feel guilty, why?

It's not like I did this on purpose. Maybe Beast Boy didn't feel the same way about Raven. But what if he did?

Ugh, what's wrong with my mind, it's like I can't think straight. Maybe if I take a walk and clear my mind.

I get up and leave the tower going to the park to walk around, and think.

I find a shady tree to sit under and I close my eyes and lean my head back and listen to the sounds around me. The sound of the soft breeze, the children running through the grass, the footsteps coming towards me, the sound of cars passing by...wait...the sound of footsteps coming towards me?

My eyes snapped open, and I looked around. Nothing. No ones around me, I'm alone.

Or so I thought.

I just brushed off that weird feeling, like someone's watching me and I close my eyes again. Suddenly someone grabs me and there is a hand over my mouth so my screams are muffled.

I tried using my powers to burn the dude, but I was in such panic that I couldn't concentrate hard enough to heat up my body.

All I could do now is hope that someone found the note in my room saying that I went out...and hope that someone cares enough to find me.

* * *

**a/n: Hey This is writer #1 and I write all of Flickr's chapters, because she is my OC and all, and I just thought I should let you people know that. If anybody has any comments or suggestion for future chapters, review and tell me! **

**Oh and ps, sorry this chapter was short, but I just didn't know what to do With this, because she's not supposed to be able to fight back, but don't worry we'll put up some kick ass fight scenes in later chapters. XD **


	8. Missing

I sat there on my bed for a whole two hours trying to decided whether to go out and eat with the other Titans but decided no way. I wasn't in the mood to eat anyway , I didn't wanna see Beast Boy and Flickr all over each other while Raven just sat there and watched. Unrequited love I can relate to at least. A part of me was upset about the whole love triangle thing as both of my friends would wind up getting hurt and in the top was Beast Boy to add insult to injury. But I teensy miniscule part of me felt bad for not supporting Flickr in this relationship thing. I mean yea she's my best friend and everything but I can't help but notice she just kinda bounced in an scooped Beast Boy away. Or maybe I'm being stupid again.

I sighed and got off my bed and left my room. I headed over to Flickr's room to make an apology. Kind of. Somewhat an apology. I knocked but no answer. She was probably still pissed at me. I opened the door but found no one in there. A panic swept over me as I tried to detect any intruders or something but found nothing. I willed myself to stay calm as I walked towards the bed, seeing a note. The note said Flickr went for a walk to clear her mind be back in an hour.

That was two hours ago. Panic rose once again as Ivory clutched the note, her head fogging to see if she could get a clear signal of Flickr. Nothing so far, just silence until, I could hear it. A kind of shuffling noise in a shady part with trees. A flash of black hair, flames, a muffled scream.

I wasted no time. I raced to where the Titans were and waved the note, "It seems we have a problem."

**At The Park~**

I led them to the park where I felt Flickr's presence. The part of the park where I killed the first villian. I knew Flickr's been here, I could see burnt handprints on a treebark.

" I know she's been here," I say as I step more into the trees.

"Well if she was here she's not anymore," Robin said examining the treebark.

"Well obviously!" I snapped, " Do you see her here!? God why are humans so stupid?" I mumbled.

"But by whom was she taken by and to where is most puzzeling," Starfire spoke.

A thought came to mind, "Ringmaster," I whispered.

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked.

"_Nothing_, " I hissed at him.

"Wait, guys, I think I found something!" Cyborg called from the gate of the park surronded be trees. I raced over there and in between two trees was a gaping hole of the iron fence. The grass leading to it was dug up as if trying to escape. I smelt Flickr's scent and didn't like what this was all adding up to.

"Let's follow it," I announced crawling into the hole.

"What makes you think we're gonna take orders from you? How do you even think you-" Robin started.

"_Because we're not going to leave her to die here!"_ I raged accidently using my force energy leaving a bigger hole in the fence.

Everyone was quiet as I continued to crawl under the gate but was soon followed by the rest of the Titans. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary except for-**BOOM!**

The giant robotic claw that got me in the stomach and sent me flying into a tree.

"Titans, GO!" I heard Robin say. The Titans started attcking and as soon as I regained my breath, I joined in too. This thing was smaller compared to the other things I've fought, although I did need asist...

I dodged a few lasers coming out of its arm and put a shield around me. The other Titans gathered around me behind the shield. I looked at them, this wasn't for their safety!

When the lasers stopped, Raven and I used our energy force to propel the robot away. It barely nudged it then pointed a huge cannon at us. We ducked away just in time although my left ankle was caught in the blast. I hit the ground and gritted my teeth, trying not to register any hint of pain on my face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Robin called firing bird-a-rangs at the robot. Oh man, this sounds all too familiar.

"I'm fine!" I shreiked, standing back up although my ankle screamed in protest. With the other Titans battling the robot I focused on it, trying to use my one power I could never get the hang of. I know if I tried hard enough I could use my energy to dismantle the robot completely. I closed my eyes tight and with all I've got tried to get the energy around it, to squeeze the circuts out of comminssion. I almost had it. Almost.

A burning came over my body which turned to burning and pain then to pure agony. I screamed as I dropped to the ground, engulfed in flames. I didn't give two fucks over what was happening with the others I just knew I was dying. The years I spent avoiding death finally caught up to me, I was paying the price with a slow painful, fire-filled death. The burning didn't stop until I screamed myself into unconciousness, hopefully, to never open my eyes ever again.


	9. Burning

I sat in a cold dark room. For some reason my powers weren't working, so I had no light, no warmth. I used to hate my powers, until they were taken away from me during an encounter with Ringmaster. He had taken my powers from me and I was with out them for only a few houses, but I hated every second of it.

I vowed that I would never let that happen again, I guess that's just another broken promise.

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, I saw that the room was pretty small, and that when I tried to move it was really hard. I assumed that I was in a cage.

I tried breaking out, mustering up all the strength I had. I may be small, but I was strong, not Ivory or Starfire strong, but I was pretty high up there.

When I tried breaking the bars, by pulling them apart, it didn't work. Hitting the bars didn't work, and kicking the bars didn't work. Nothing worked. I wished that I had my powers again, so I can melt the bars and escape.

I hated this feeling. This feeling of uselessness. Like I can't do anything, and damsel in distress. I wrinkled my nose at that thought. I'm not helpless. I can find my way out right? I've done it before.

_'Okay Flickr, time to think of a plan,'_ I thought to myself, _'since the bars are very strong, probably reinforced steel, I can't just break them like last time.'_

Back then they underestimated my strength and power. Now they new, but they didn't know enough. It's been so many years since they last saw me, they probably don't know about all the new tricks that I can do, and they don't know how strong I am.

_'Hmmm, maybe I could try to-'_ my thoughts were interrupted by some one coming into the room I was in.

The lights were still off, but from the light in the hall way I could see the person's silhouette. It was defiantly a he. He was tall, he had big arms and legs, so probably pretty muscular.

The man walked over to my cage and opened the latch. The door swung open. I didn't move an inch.

"Get out now," the man said in a gruff voice

'_Must be one of Ringmaster's goons,'_ I thought to myself as I crawled out of the cage.

The man grabbed my arm, half dragging, half pulling me to the door. We left the dark room, and entered the bright hallway.

He was still pulling me until we made it to another door, this time when he opened it we were outside. I looked around, no knowing what to expect. It was a normal park setting, except for one thing. The giant circus tent in the middle of the park.

That's when I started getting scared. I have a thing about circus tents, and circuses in general, you could have guessed that though, considering my enemy is called 'Ringmaster.'

The man, still dragging me, stopped at the entrance of the tent, looks in, then throws me in. I land right in the center ring. I try to get up, but suddenly a ring of fire forms around me.

_'How ironic the thing I can control is probably going to kill me,'_ I thought as the flames kept getting higher.

Then I heard a sinister laugh, one that I knew all to well, the Ringmaster's laugh. He walked up to me, the only thing separating us was that wall of fire. I glared at him through the flames, he just laughed in response.

I was pissed off, and about to yell something at him, when I was cut off by my own screams of pain. I felt a sharp shooting pain throughout my body.

It started at my back and flowed through the rest of me down to my toes, and up to the top of my head. I fell to the ground, the Ringmaster un fazed by my sudden out burst of pain, just watched me.

It felt like I was on fire, so this is what my mother, father, that boy who bullied me, and anyone else I've burned, felt like. I let out another scream and closed my eyes, hopefully for the last time.


	10. In to the Rabbit Hole

When I came to, my whole body was throbbing and I felt weak. I was still on the ground, the charred grass around me reeking of smoke although I didn't smell to good either. I didn't know if the others survived whatever attacked me but I barely made it out of that so I doubted the others did. I sighed watching the specks of grass float in the air. Too bad, they weren't that bad for a bunch of dorks. With my aching arms I pushed myself up and onto my feet, hurting so bad I almost fell over again.

I took a deep breath to control the pain and will myself to heal quickly. I looked at my burned arms, the skin was already starting to heal. I just felt really gross. And pissed. But that wasn't anything new.

"Ivory, are you okay?"

I turned to see that it was Raven who spoke those words. The rest of the Titans were behind her, burned, bruised, and looking for revenge. I felt this overwhelming sense of relief that I didn't have to bury them. But I turned my head slightly and huffed,

"Yeah, I'm fine, okay?"

"What the hell was that?" Beast Boy asked clutching his badly burned arm, "I didn't see much but it burned like hell."

"You saw something?" I questioned, "Spit it out!"

"Well, I only saw a silhouette," began Beast Boy, "But from what I could see it was some really tall dude, I think he was wearing a hat, another huge dude that was holding onto this smaller person. I think it was a girl."

I held up my hand to silence him. In the very back of my mind, I could hear a faint voice. A familiar one.

Flickr.

Her voice was small compared to the deafening silence around her, but I could hear her. Calling out for help. Begging for help. _'Ivory please help. he's back, he's back, oh god I'm so scared! What's he gonna do to me? Help me, help me, help me, HELP M-'_

Her voice was cut off by something and I was afraid to find out what. I felt a rising anger over the person responsible. He would have hell to pay.

"Ivory what is it?" Robin asked, "What can you hear?"

I turned on my heel and headed to the fence, "I have to go. I know where she is but it's to dangerous for you guys. You all stay here."

"No way," Robin defied, " We are all a team and Flickr is as much a friend to you as she is to us!"

"You don't understand!" I yelled spinning back around, "It's. To. Dangerous! Please understand that I have to go alone! I've fought him before and I can again! I actually think of you guys as friends even though I never really show it! I can't bear the thought of seeing you all die because that's what everyone around me does! So please just go back and let me handle this!"

I was panting after I finished my little speech. The Titans all looked at me with sympathy in their eyes which kinda ticked me off. I don't need sympathy right now. Robin nodded and they turned and left. I took a deep breath and proceeded to the hole in the fence. I was about to crouch down when I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around, and threw a powerful punch at my attacker. To my surprise, the guy ducked and I hit a burnt tree.

"Getting better at missing your throws," Beast Boy teased crossing his arms.

"What the hell are you doing here, stupid!" I seethed, "I just fucking told you to go back!"

"Well, too bad, I'm not. As friends now, we help each other. End of story."

"Did...did you just ignore my orders?" I asked.

"Yep. Now into the rabbit hole we go!" he called out cheerfully. I noticed he had some difficulty in putting pressure on his burnt arm.

"I'm going to kill you!" I growled crawling after him.

"No you won't!"

I growled again. Damn him! What does Flickr see in him?

Oh yeah, that love triangle thing. I'm gonna have to figure that out. But not now. Now, we had to save her first.


	11. A Clue

HIIIII** EVERYONE! I know it's been a week and we finally put up chapter 11 and as a gift to you I put up this chapter.**

**I hope you guys like it :D**

* * *

**Beast Boy's P.O.V**

"Now in to the rabbit hole we go!" I exclaimed trying to lighten the mood. I started putting pressure on to my burnt arm.

"I'm going to kill you," Ivory growled. God she can be so mean, but I know she would never do it, Flickr would kill her.

"No you won't," I said, matter-of-factly.

We kept on crawling in silence until she finally spoke up.

"Why are you even here? I told you guys that I can handle it myself," she said clearly annoyed by my presence.

"I'm here because I don't leave friends behind," I said.

"But you just met us," Ivory said, not convinced that I'm here to help out my friends. What does she think? I'm gonna get a reward or something for helping her out?

"That doesn't mean I still can't help out," I said.

She suddenly stopped crawling making me bump in to her butt. She turned around and looked at me, her eyes squinting, as if she's trying to find something.

"Yeah, but still, there's gotta be something else," she said looking at me as if she's trying to solve a hard math problem, "So what is it? What's the real reason? Or, at least, the other reason?"

I looked at her and sighed, I guess I have to tell her.

"I actually went with you, because, I want to help, I want to make sure that Flickr is okay," I said.

She rolled her eyes, and looked annoyed.

"You know I don't have time for this, will you just tell me the real reason, cause we kind of have a life to save here," she said clearly pissed off now.

I glared at her, to which she matched with her own icy stare.

I finally gave in, "Okay I'll tell you, just stop starting at me like that!" A small smile formed on her lips.

"I came back to help, because, I started having these feelings towards her, and when she got taken, something in me broke and i felt determined to find her," I said slightly relived that I told someone how I felt.

It was quiet for a while, until Ivory spoke up, "So you really like her?"

I looked at her with a serious expression, "Yes, and I really don't want her to get hurt, I care too much about her to let that happen."

Ivory's expression softened, and she sighed, "Okay, I guess you can stay than, just don't get in my way."

I was shocked, she was letting me stay? I couldn't believe it. But instead of saying anything to screw it up i just started following her through the tunnel.

It felt like the tunnel was never going to end, until it make a sharp right, and we were in a big white room. There were cages all over the place, and one large one in the center.

We got up and started walking around, looking for something that would show that Flickr was here. Ivory walked over to the middle of the room where the large cage was. I started walking around looking at the smaller cages.

"Oh no," I heard Ivory say. I ran next to her, "What? What is it?" I asked needed to know what happened.

She didn't say anything, but just shoved something into my hand. I looked at it and realized that it was a piece of cloth with blood stains on it. And it was not just any old piece of cloth, it was a piece of a shirt.

Flickr's face popped into my mind. Her beautiful smiling face, a face I've come to know and start to like a lot. Then I thought of it battered and bruised. Her eyes filled with tears, and her lips cut. Her outfit ripped to shreds, and with cuts and bruises all over her.

Where did that come from? I tried to push that disturbing image from my mind but I couldn't.

A feeling of determination came over me, and I knew I had to find her. I had to get her back and make who ever was hurting her _pay. _

* * *

**Okay I know it was kinda short, and all BB/Rae fans are pretty pissed off that Beast Boy likes Flickr, but I couldn't help it, they're perfect for each other, and my mind just does things like that. So don't hate me :P especially you Jen, I know your reading this. **

**Soo anyway the next chapter is a Flickr one...which means I'm writing it...ugh work...I'll try to put it up soon, so you people don't go crazy. :P**


	12. Master?

**Hi I'm back! Sorry this took so long to post, but I had a busy week, so don't hate me! Anyway here's the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

It burned. It burned more than anything I could have ever imagined, but it was happening. Everything burned; from my head to my toes, and everything in between.

then as quick as it came it left. The burning sensation just stopped. I looked at my hands, they were fine. I was expecting them to be burnt, or blistered. I looked at my clothes and they were fine also. Not a burn, char, or even a scratch. Nothing but the part of my shirt that was ripped when the goon pulled me out of the cage.

Someone's laughter brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw _him_.

"Ringmaster," I hissed.

There he stood, the Ringmaster, dressed up in his circus garb. The long top hat, cane, black and red suit with the tails. His black shoes clicked as he walked towards me.

"What do you want from me?" I ask, even thought I feel like I already know the answer.

"Oh it's nothing bad, my dear, I just want you to be a part of my show," Ringmaster said with a sinister smile.

"I will never want to be a part of your show, that's why I left in the first place," I said, "and for other reasons."

"I feel like I can convince you otherwise," he said like he was talking to a little kid.

"Yeah, right," I scoffed.

"Don't be quick to judge, my dear," Ringmaster said walking closer to me.

As he neared me he was whispering something. Suddenly something come over me and next thing I knew I was on the ground convulsing in pain.

After one last scream I blacked out, but not before I saw Ringmaster standing over me smiling evilly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I stood looking at a screen, on it showed Ivory and Beast Boy running through the halls, probably in search of me. I watched as the screen replayed them running through the halls over and over.

"They're looking for you, you know," a voice said.

"Yes I know," I replied.

"And when they find you, you know what to do, yes?" the voice asked.

"Yes, fight and bring them down, show them no mercy," I said determination in my voice.

"Excellent," Ringmaster said, coming out of the shadows, "I'm glad you see it my way."

"Me too," I said my face emotionless, "_Master_."


End file.
